Can't Take That Away From Me
by Baka Chan is pohbear
Summary: Sakura will embark on her journey from civilian to ninja of Land of Tea. Watch as reality grabs her and shakes the living daylights out of her. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

On the outskirts of Land of Tea in a broken down house, laid a pink haired girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. Orphaned at the age of 6 years old, she had to survive the cruelties of reality. She would hide from traveling ninja who happened to pass by her hut, sometimes rest in it because of injuries and other casualties . As time went on she watched those ninja from the hole in the floor and learned all she could. She learned that the little blue light she saw was called chakra but she wasn't sure if she had it but little by little she learned about ninja and their world. When the ninja leave she would collect the metal wepons they called knuai or shuriken and make a collection or sometimes practice using them like how the ninja she saw using them. Watch as this normal village girl, survive the ninja world, meet comrades, lose loved ones, find loves ones, and finally mkae her mark as a ninja from the Land of Tea.

**OK, its a little short and this is my first story ever...Now a few things...Sakura never ever lived in konoha so its like ever thing else happened but sakura was not there. **

**Example: Team7 will not have sakura in it but instead a OC and naruto will have a crush on her too but only for a lil bit. I have no set time for updates but I will try to update **

**whenever possible. Sakura will be a bit OC but pretty much the same like hitting naruto for example. Thank you and the next will be longer.**


	2. I need a knife to cut the tension

**I need a knife to cut the Tension**

Young Sakura full of dirt and mold, dust particles floating around her as the light shined through the cracks and holes, peeked from beneath the cellar through her little hole...this one hole of many had an angle which would let her view all who come into this hut. Tension filled the air around Sakura making her feel a bit constricted as she continue peeking.

"How could you Soma?" growled a beautiful blue haired kunoichi as she stomped the on floor board right above Sakura, making her cringe.

"You slept with that slut on a mission and now you want to break up?" whispered the now crying and broken kunoichi

"Suki...I never loved you...your just a annoyance who forced herself upon me, so don't give me that bullshit about break up because we we're never together" shouted a rather angry blonde haired ninja.

Sakura watched the argument from beneath the ninja and flinched at the tone of voice they were using.

"I'm so scared...these ninja keep fighting and I just want it to stop...please...someone...help me" whispered a now crying Sakura.

Sakura curled up in a fetal position on the dusty floor. Suddenly, a scream was heard from above Sakura and a loud thud sounded through the hut. Sakura looked up from her position and saw the most frightening sight ever. Blood dripped from all the cracks and holes that resided on the floor. An eye was looking through her hole, her special secret, her future and the eye was pure white. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight and then blood started to drip on her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"screamed a terrified Sakura. Sakura creeped as fast as she could towards the cellar exit. Footsteps were heard from above her and then suddenly the floor boards broke, making Sakura stop to look back. The same very female ninja looked at Sakura with a smile adorning her bloodied manical face.

"Hey little girl...want to die?" said Suki evilly.

Sakura fearfully moved back from the kunochi and then rushed towards the exit with the ninja on a her tail.

"Help me somebody...please...somebody" thought Sakura as she ran at her fastest towards the exit. As soon as the very afraid Sakura reached the exit, she began to sprint towards the Tea village which wasn't that far away.

"Little girl, I'm not gonna hurt you...bulllshit..I want to kill you" said the ninja not to far from Sakura

Sakura was getting tired and was starting too feel dizzy. She knew some like her wouldn't get away from a ninja but she had try. She was hungry, needed a bath and fresh clothes. Tears start pouring from her eyes as she fell to the ground. Sakura felt a hand grab her by her throat and lift her from the cold ground. She felt something cold pressed on her face and from her little lessons, it was called a kunai.

"Is this it...is this the end of my miserable life?" asked Sakura feebly. Sakura opened her eyes and she saw the same kunoichi smiling at her, tears running down her eyes.

"Sorry girl...but you have to die...say hi to that cheating, two-timing, fox for me" said the woman softly. Sakura saw the kunai coming at her in slow motion, ready to take her life. Sakura closed her eyes awaiting afterlife, but nothing came. Sakura hit the ground with a loud thud but heard faint sounds of fighting. The battle lasted a few seconds and footsteps made their way towards sakura.

"Wha...wha...what?" said Sakura faintly. From the ground through her half opened eyes, Sakura saw the sillouette of a person kneeling in front of her. The last thing Sakura heard was "Hn" before she fainted.

**OK...I know I said it would be longer but just bear with me. I hope I have written this one to your content because I haven't written a story since like 3 years ago (School days). Anyway I hope I had portray Sakura properly and reviews would be very helpful because I want the story to be smoothly written even if i have to take my time writing an awesome chapter. The next chapter will have more talking and much longer since I have a lot of ideas right now...Soma and Yuki was just there to make story progress but I can't help but feel that it seems so random. Anyway, enjoy and thank you. **


End file.
